It is proposed to isolate and establish the chemical structures (amino acid as well as carbohydrate sequence) of the two unique glycoproteins which accumulate excessively in alveoli of patients with alveolar proteinosis, as well as from lavage and lamellar organelle preparation of normal rabbit lung. It is proposed to isolate and culture Type II alveolar epithelial cells from normal animal lung and establish these unique glycoproteins are, in fact, synthesized by these cells. It is also proposed to determine whether these glycoproteins functions enzymatically or as structural apoproteins of the alveolar lining layer.